Finns Lucky Adventures
by Darren The Madman and Insanity
Summary: A story of a lot one-shots about Finn and tier-fifteen with a lot of adventure time girls. Warning : Smut will be inside. occasionally family, drama, adventure, horror, dark theme, and many more themes inside. (Do not own Adventure Time)
1. Henchmen

_**Insanity: Okay this will be a bunch of one shots of Finn having sex/raped by women you heard me. This was a request asked my a guy whose identity he asked to be concealed, still there are about 14 stories of one shots, as well as if you want to add your own personal smut to be added into this ask, unless the idea is already being planned to be put it then just wait for it.**_

_**P.S Madman001 is gone**_

"I saved my bro from a skunk sucking vampire." Jake yelled as he laughed and skipped throught the strawberry fields wearing a giant strawberry costume. As Finn picked up Marceline's umbrella.

"Is it cool?" Marceline asks in her small bat form as she peeked out of Finn's backpack.

"Yup." He answers as she flies out of his backpack.

"Finn I owe you big time, turning into a bat and hiding into your pack was genius." Marceline said slowly changing back to normal.

"That's what henchmen are for." Finn told her, as she was back to her normal self.

"Oh yeah that reminds me." Marceline said, as she reached between her breast, as she took out a small bottle, and handed it to Finn, as he was slowly blushing from what he saw. "Give this to Jake." She instructed.

"Uh what is this." Finn asked unsure.

"It's just some liquid that makes the drinker act slightly crazy. It's a little payback to Jake for nearly killing me right now." Marceline said.

"Oh, will it kill him." Finn asked.

"No but he'll have a headache that's about it." Marceline said. "Just make sure to do it secretly."

"All right, and we're still up for pixie strangling tomorrow right." Finn said winking at her.

"Definitely." Marceline said as she floated away, as Finn looked at the bottle he was given and couldn't wait to see Jake act crazy. Finn walked back towards the direction of his house, as he opened the door to find Jake sipping some soda from a cup.

"There's my bro, how does it feel to be free from that Vampire's control." Jake asked, as Finn just shrugged.

"Not much difference." Finn said then got a clever way to make Jake drink the vial. "But still I will like to thank you with this." Finn said as he took out the bottle Marceline gave him.

"What is that?" Jake asked looking at the bottle.

"It's uh, magical potion that gives the drinker the ability to read minds." Finn said.

"Well hand it over brother." Jake said as he stretched his hand over and took the bottle uncapped it, and chugged it all down, as Jake tasted the liquid, Finn was holding back giggles. "Hmm I didn't taste any-" Jake stopped mid-sentence as he fell face down on the ground.

"JAKE." Finn yelled going over to his brother, picked him up to find him snoring.

"What the?" Finn asked as he shook Jake trying to wake him up, as he was unaware of a figure walking towards him. "Huh?" Finn said as the person smacked him as he lost unconsciousness.

Finn was starting to wake up, as he let out some groans, his vision was blurry but slowly coming to him, he wasn't in his room the room he was in was different. There was head ornaments on the walls, couch that fit perfectly with the the corner of the wall, a TV, a lamp next to him, a recording studio of some sort, and he was in a bed, in his underwear. Finn starting to panic tried to get out of the bed to find himself tied to the bed post, by very thick leathery belts.

"Look whose awake." A voice was heard as he looked towards the room to see nobody, then Marceline appeared in front of the bed out of nowhere, wearing a red strapless nightgown that was see throught to see her wearing black pair of thin panties and a black bra, Other then Finn could see her almost completely naked, as his face turned bright red, as Marceline laughed a little. "Nice color Finny." She teased as she floated above his head, as she was right in front of his face, as she poked out her fangs.

"Marceline, Marceline what are you doing?" Finn asked scared as she sunk her fangs into his face as she drained the red from his face, reverting it back to his normal color.

"Ah delicious hadn't had that type of red in a long time." She said, as she stopped floating, and nuzzled her face into Finn's neck inhaling his scent deeply, as her fingers trailed up Finn's chest to his hat, as she gently removed it, as Finn's long hair came out, reaching his feet. "This is going to be what I owe you Finn." Marceline said as Finn looked at her questionably.

"W-what do you mean." Finn asked half scared.

"Like I said earlier I owe you big time, not many will save me, many would have joined in killing me off. Plus I do owe my henchman something for being so obedient." Marceline said as she stroked Finn's cheek.

"Marceline come on enough joking around, I thought we were going pixie strangling." Finn said as a smile spread across Marceline's face.

"Oh don't worry there will be pixie strangling, only a different type of pixie." Marceline said as her hand traveled down to Finn's manhood, as she grasped Finn's manhood, as he let out a gasp.

"Marceline what are you-" Finn couldn't finish as Marceline kissed him forcibly, as she began to stroke Finn's manhood, as both her actions were done hungrily. Marceline was dominating Finn's tongue as Finn just laid there feeling new sensations go though him, as he felt his mind go blank, but his body feel like he was going to Globs world. Marceline was enjoying her time with Finn, she honestly felt something for him, no one would have saved her back there, and honestly she just wanted to be the one to claim him as her own. She stopped her actions, gaining a whimper from Finn, as she giggled at him.

"Don't worry Finn just getting more comfortable." She said as she started to take off her nightgown, as  
Finn felt his underwear restrict him, as he began to get harder. Marceline was unclasping her bra, as she let it fall to the ground, as Finn could only stare at her beauty, to Finn she seemed like a goddess. As she crawled towards him, as she simply ripped off Finn's underwear to revea in penis throbbing. "I gotta say Finn, you have more then what I expected." Marceline said, before Finn could reply Marceline placed Finn's member in her mouth, as Finn groaned in pleasure. Marceline's tongue wrapped around his member, as she guided it from the tip to the base, as Finn groaned in pleasure, as he ever felt this kind of sensation before, the it died, as he saw that Marceline has stopped.

"Remember Finn, you're my henchmen, and henchmen serve." Marceline said as she floated above his member, as Finn looked at what she was going to do.

"Marceline?" Finn said unsure.

"Don't worry Finn it'll fit, as well as I'll go easy on you for it's your first time." Marceline said as she let Finn's member glide inside her, as Finn felt a surge of ecstasy go through him, as he felt his head was going to explode if he felt anymore of this bliss, as Marceline began to jump up and down on Finn's dick, as she moaned in pleasure she was feeling, as Finn bucked his hips to get even more pleasure as Marceline rubbed her breasts from the pleasure she was getting as well. "Glob Finn you're better then my past henchmen." Marceline yelled out, something about that got to Finn as he broke free from his bindings, and had Marceline pinned on her back. "F- Finn." Marceline said somewhat shaken.

As Finn forcibly inserted himself into her, as she gasped out as he started to ram his member into her, as she continuably let out gasp and moans. "I'll make you forget them." Finn whispered into her ear, as he got Marceline's attention. "I'm your henchmen Marceline, and I'll make sure I'll be the only one you ever remember." Finn yelled as he began to thrust harder into her, s he leaned in and kissed her passionately. As their tongues danced in each others mouths, as Finn broke the kiss, as his kisses traveled from her neck to her breast as Finn, placed her tit into his mouth, and he fondled the other, as he continually assaulted her pussy with every powerful thrust he gave to her. Marceline's screaming was becoming more and more louder, she was clawing away at Finn's back and her bed sheets. She has never felt this good.

Finn was keeping his promise, as Marceline was melting away, as her only thought were that Finn was her's and only hers. As she felt a familiar built up inside her. "Finn I'm gonna cum." She said short to a whisper, as he kissed her neck tenderly.

"So am I." He spoke. "Together." He said, as Marceline shook her head in response as Finn thrust into her harder, and harder, as the they could hear every smacking of their skin with each connection, as they both let out a blissful scream, as they both came. Finn shooting his load into Marceline, as Marceline layed there paralyzed by her orgasm, as Finn fell next to her, as she looked at him breathing in deeply, as he looked at her. He forced himself up, as he hugged her tightly. "I am yours, Marceline, and you are mine." He said into her ear, as a smile spread across her face, as they fell into a deep sleep.

At the treehouse Jake was waking up. "Magical potion my butt, I'm going to get Finn for this." Jake said as he got up and walked towards he kitchen for a snack, as he waited for his brother to return.

Finn was slowly waking up, as he saw the girl he just had sex with, as she too was waking up. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." She said back, as she got up. "Well I guess you're going to go back to the tree house huh." She said somewhat sadly, as she was about to get off the bed, then was grabbed and brought back to the bed as she was embraced by Finn.

"What are you talking about Mistress." Finn said testing out the word. "I belong to you, and you belong to me remember. I shall remain by your side for all eternity if needed to." Finn said as he kissed her neck, as she let out small moans of his name.

"Finn I love you." Marceline said.

"I know." Finn told her, as they shared a passionate kiss, and had a little more fun with each other. Finn returned to the treehouse, much to Jake's surprise with Marceline next to him. As he thought it was Marceline's ghost come back for revenge. Finn explained everything especially the new relationship he was in. Jake didn't like it, but at long as Finn was okay, and wasn't controlled he didn't mind. Finn and Marceline were in a steady relationship, as much as fucking each others brains out was steady. Till a few months past, and Marceline told Finn she was pregnant, she was pretty sure he will leave her. Instead hugged her, and said she was the greatest thing in his life, as Marceline couldn't believe the luck she had, she found an actual guy to be with. As months past Marceline gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

"Finn, you're the best henchmen I ever had, and will be my only one for the rest of my life. No woman could have asked for better." She said to him after the birth.

"I know I am mistress." Finn said as he placed a kiss on her forehead, as he looked at the newborn in her arms, and couldn't believe he could be this happy.


	2. Angel?

**Okay warning this them is...oh God, okay just to point this out, Madman wrote this, oh god.**

**Nekorian boy: Be careful what you ask for.**

**Delusion: Keep it up, oh god.**

**Roberto: If you mean with Finn, that is already in the list, but if it's for those to together that shall now be added to the list, please answer this to make sure.**

**NO: No you should have waited to put that review here.**

**AwesomeBauer: I got no idea what that is.**

**The Nephilim King Michael: I got nothing sorry.**

**JP4kingdemon: Let's see what you think of this ending.**

**Chistopher: These are one shots they're suppose to be fast.**

**I cried that is your warning.**

"Who the heck." Finn exclaimed, as his face was beaten and jacked up, as Finn looked towards the person. The person in front of him was a woman with blue colored skin, with a slightly better blue stripe across her eyes, as they seemed completely white, along with her hair, that reached her chest, where a crystal lay between her breast. Her dress also white, as her she had wings spread on her back as she seemed to be illuminating her own light from her body, giving her the view of a true angel, as she hovered above the floor.

"It's okay." She spoke with a soothing voice, as she came closer to Finn. "Shh, I'm your Guardian Angel, Finn, I'm here to save you." She spoke as her eyes were wide, and sparkled, as Finn's eyes were wide as well, and sparkling as well.

"Really." Finn asked, as her hands were on his face, as she shook her head in agreement.

"Come here, let the angel pick you up." She said.

"Oh okay." Finn said, as the angel picked him up and started to fly into the sky. "This is radical." Finn said.

"Are you comfortable. Would you like some snacks?" The angel asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Finn told her

"Let me clean you up, and mend your clothes." She said, as she lit her finger and roamed it through Finn's body, cleaning and fixing both Finn's body, and his clothes. As Finn began to laugh a little. "I'm taking you to the chamber of the Crystal Eye."

"Oh yeah." Finn said excitedly.

"Where I'm going to rip your clothes off, and rape you repeatedly." She said, with a smile.

"Oh yeah-wait what?" Finn exclaimed, as the angel smacked his his face with her hand knocking him unconscious. Finn was groaning as he started to wake up to find himself within a dungeon, well a closed dungeon, he was chained by his arms, which the chains were connected to the wall, as he saw he was completely naked, and his hat was also removed, as it reached the floor, as a door opened up, to reveal the angel flying towards him, as she stayed silent, as she let her fingers roam his body, as Finn started to breathe deeply. Her hand reached his manhood, where he began to squirm trying to get her to stop.

As she simply grasped it with her hand, Finn's body froze from the sudden feeling, as the Angel got on her knees, as she began to kiss the tip of Finn's member, as she licked his member from the tip to the base, as Finn's face, and hands twisted trying not to let a moan escape his lips. As the Angel began to finger herself from the thrill of it, as she let out moans from the pleasure, as she bobbed her head up and down, as Finn began to feel amazing. As the angel, took off her dress, to show she was wearing nothing underneath.

She had D sized breast, as her entrance was already beginning to let her juices flow out of her. As she went towards Finn, as she floated right where his member was throbbing with anticipation. As she forced herself inside as Finn's body quacked, and shivered from what he was feeling. She began to shove herself into him, each thrust more powerful and forcible. As she clung to him, as she clawed at his back, as Finn was beginning to feel great pleasure.

He never told anyone, but he took great pleasure from pain. And the throbbing pain on his member was only the beginning, as he began to thrust to her as well. The Angel began to moan louder and louder, as she began to kiss him on the neck, as Finn's member continually hit her g-spot, as her nails began to dig into Finn's back drawing blood. As Finn couldn't hold it, as he used his free legs to wrap around the angels ass, as he forced her deeper into him. As the Angel was beginning to climax, as her brain began to blank from the intense pleasure, as Finn didn't let up, as he continued the onslaught to her, as she yelled out as she let out her orgasm, as she passed out right on Finn's chest. Finn nudged her with his chin, to find her completely out cold, as he continued the drive himself into her, as she let out small moans, and gasping for air with every thrust he gave her. In her sleep continued to feel the pleasure.

Finn continued to pound his way into her, not letting up, as he felt something building up inside of him, as his thrusting became faster and forcible, as Finn shoot his load into her, as she screamed in bliss from the feeling. The chains broke from the motion the two have been doing, Finn got up, looking at the Angel passed out in the floor, as his cum flowed out of her. Finn looked around and saw his clothing, he grabbed it and left the room.

"Finn, Finn." Finn heard shooting. "Finn up here." Finn looked up. "Finn, thank Glob you're all right I though that crazy bitch got you." Jake yelled.

"Dude why are you up there, shrink and jump down here so we can get out of here." Finn told him.

"Oh yeah I forgot I could do that." Jake said forgetting his powers, as he shrank in size went through the bars, and landed in front of Finn. " You wanna continue with the adventure."

"Nah man I actually wanna go home and rest." Finn said tired from the experience.

"Oh all right let's go man." Jake said as he grabbed Finn and went home.

* * *

The two were at their home, as Finn was beginning to go to sleep, as he remembered what he felt today, as he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

Finn woke up to a similar place, he looked around, found himself chained to a table, as he saw the Angel nearby, with a smile. "Hello Finn." She said.

"Well look who it is." Finn said. "Ready for round two." Finn said with a grin.

"Yes, but to make sure you have nothing to run to, or look forward to, first have something to eat." She said as she took out a sandwich, as she made Finn eat it.

"Taste good, what's it made of." Finn said taking another bite, while the Angel held it for him.

"It's made of the carcass of your dead dog." The Angel said, as Finn stopped his chewing, as he pulled his tongue put to see a small patch of orange fur on his tongue, as he spat out the sandwich, as he puked to his side. The Angel threw the sandwich away, as she gripped Finn's clothing and tore them off, as Finn screamed in anger, and horror. As she paid no attention to him, as she grasped his dick and began to jerk him off, sometimes using her breast to do the job, as finally he was hard, rode him mercilessly. As Finn continued to yell, and cry for the loss of his brother, as the Angel cont9nued to moan in pleasure, as she rubbed her breast with her hands, as she continued to feel Finn's member inside her, as she climaxed again and again, as Finn was raped again and again. Forced to cum against his will for hours.

It has been 4 weeks since Finn has been held against his will to be used as a sex slave for that damn thing. If it wasn't for the fact his brother was dead, and he ate half of him, he would have looked at the bright side, he could go hours with an erection. But now he was nothing but a broken kid, who would be given pleasure, but felt nothing. As the Angel came into the room for the daily routine, Finn paid no attention to her, as she began to lick his member as he got rock hard within seconds, as she positioned herself on top of him, and began to rape him for hours.

Blasting sounds were heard, as a giant explosion showed Bubblegum on her swan. "Let Finn go, you Evil Creature." Bubblegum yelled, as the Angel hissed at her, and charged, as Bubblegum pulled a lever on top of the Swan's head, as a laser came out of the mouth, hitting the Angel in her heart, as Bubblegum continued to shoot at the Angel till the Angel finally hit the floor, as her body had multiple entry wounds, as her blue blood covered the floor. Bubblegum landed her swan, as she ran towards Finn who was chained up. "Finn, oh my Glob, are you all right." Bubblegum exclaimed, as she looked at the broken hero.

"Where's Jake." Finn asked getting up, the two looked for Jake, and they found him, or at least what ever remained of him. Jake's bottom body was missing as his guts, and inner organs were being feasted upon by rats, as his mouth was wide open, and his lifeless eyes looked towards them. As Finn kneeled beside his brother, as he cried, Bubblegum placed a comforting hand on Finn's shoulder, as Finn looked to the ground and found a blade, as he grabbed it without hesitation, and drove it through his heart, as blood came from his wound and mouth, as he fell to the floor. Bubblegum kneeled next to him.

"Finn why." She asked trying to stop the bleeding.

"Cause I want to be with Jake." Finn said, as he breathed his last breathe, and died. As Bubblegum cried out for the fallen hero, she wished she had to courage to tell him she loved him. The next days, the funeral of Finn The Human, and Jake The Dog, was held, everyone in OOO appeared, both evil, and good. The hearing off their death's changed the minds of many, as evil became more and more of a bad nightmare, and the good side began to grow, for the sake of the fallen hero's. As OOO was changed, from the death's of two hero's who didn't deserve it.

**ALTERNATIVE ENDING MOTHERFUCKERS**

"Where's Jake." Finn asked getting up, the two looked for Jake, and they found him, or at least what ever remained of him. Jake's bottom body was missing as his guts, and inner organs were being feasted upon by rats, as his mouth was wide open, and his lifeless eyes looked towards them. As Finn kneeled beside his brother, as he cried, Bubblegum placed a comforting hand on Finn's shoulder, as Finn looked up towards Bubblegum's eyes. As she kneeled down next to Finn.

"It's okay Finn, Jake has been avenged, you can honor his spirit by living on, and fighting the evil of this world. So no one has to go through the same fate." Bubblegum said as she hugged the crying Finn, as Finn took those words, and used them. Once out of the Dungeon, a funeral was held for Jake The Dog, as Finn swore he will wipe out all evil. His words were true within 6 years all evil has either died or are now hiding within the ruins of the past world. As well as Finn having a good life, hes right now with Bubblegum Princess, and getting married, Finn looked at her, then at the cheering crowd, to his disbelief saw, Jake, his adoptive father, and mother, looking at him, as Jake gave Finn a thumbs up, as tears fell from their eyes.

"Finn what's a matter." Bubblegum asked her husband, as he wiped away tears of joy.

"Tears of joy, honey. Just tears of Joy." Finn said, as the spirits disappeared, as Finn smiled towards them knowing they will always be with him.


	3. Huntress Wizard

**Darren: Yo I'm back okay answering some reviews now**

**THE DARK HOUND: Yeah I live also changed my name so yeah that's my real name that is all.**

**Christopher: Got a problem how my mind works bro. **

**OMAC001: Here's more for you bro.**

**MR, NONO: All right, heartless man Insanity you've been replaced.**

**Roberto: Good, here's the update.**

**Delusion: Not my words you would cry that was Insanity.**

**Trasher94: Apparently I got a loyal fan, I'm back.**

**Guest: You bastard who told you this story was next, give me a damn name.**

**Mr,Man2,0: Watch out ladies this man will rape you and laugh while he's doing it.**

**Guest: Damn right I am also yes.**

**Nekorian Boy: Yup also you just did again.**

**The Book Of Eli: Uh actually that was Insanity, my original ending was their deaths the end. So yeah Insanity made that Alternative ending from one of my other beta stories so yeah.**

**_Insanity: Here's your smut people. _**

Huntress Wizard lit the fire, she was right now resting from the job she was assigned to do, kidnap Finn The Human. Huntress looked to her right to see Finn gagged,tied, and passed out, he was 19 years old he wore worn out blue jeans and a white shirt with a blue hoodie, his hood was his bear hat stitched to the jacket. Huntress was assigned this task by Jungle Princess, she wanted the job to be done perfectly so JP got Huntress to do it, as a request from an old friend. Huntress accepted, but to be told the truth she expected a bigger fight, or at least any fight at all. But she can guess he lost the will to fight back since Jake the dog has passed away 3 months ago, Huntress snuck into Finn's house she found him on the couch looking at a computer screen only showing static, she poked his head and he fell to the ground unconscious.

After that she simply wrapped him up, and started towards Jungle Kingdom, she was resting as she started to eat a banana. She was interrupted by Finn's moaning, she got on her feet had her bow and arrow at the ready to only see Finn moaning in his sleep. She looked at him as she got closer to him cautiously making sure he wasn't playing a trick, she was in front of his face. As she just saw him stir in his sleep, she heard mumbling curious to what he was saying she took off the gag on his mouth she got closer to him as he fell on top of her. "Ugh get off me, hey I said get off-" Huntress was stopped as Finn placed his lips on hers, Huntress trying to get Finn off her, noticing he was still unconscious. As she tried to get him off her Finn managed to free his hands as his hands roamed Huntress's body, groping her breast and her clit.

As Huntress wondered if he was just pretending to be asleep, or if he was really having a wet dream and taking her with it. As well as how surprised she was how strong he was, she was now kinda thankful she took him while sleeping if this is how strong he is unconscious. As Finn managed to place his tongue inside Huntress's mouth, head moving side to side as his tongue roamed her mouth. Huntress still trying desperately to get him off her as Finn's hands continued to grope her, as Huntress couldn't help but let out a few small moans in the process. Finn pushed himself against her as Huntress let out a gasp as she felt Finn's erection throught his and her pants, Finn's movements continued as he pressed himself harder against her. As Huntress was starting to feel pleasure out of this, her breathing increased, her mind was a blank, her panties were now wet from all the rubbing of her clit. She finally rolled herself out of Finn's groping to only sit on top of him as she quickly started to unzip her pants and took them off along with her boots. She quickly began to work on Finn's pants as she removed them and his boxers to show Finn's throbbing erection.

Huntress grabbed it as Finn let out a moan in his sleep Huntress pumped at the erection as she gave it a small lick gaining a groan of pleasure from Finn. Giving Huntress a smile as she started to place the manhood within her mouth licking the tip slightly as she saw Finn squirm as he bucked his hips wanting to gain more pleasure, as Huntress continued to bob her head. She stopped as she climbed on top of him her pussy already wet as it easily slid inside her she let out a grunting moan escape he lips as she clawed at Finn's chest. Finn was thrusting his hips as Huntress moaned in pleasure she quickly searched her shirt pockets as she unlocked Finn's bindings. In a flash Finn's hands grabbed her by the waist got up and placed her back against the tree.

Huntress looked towards the still unconscious hero as he began to pump himself inside of her, Huntress wrapped her legs around the hero and her arms around his neck as she breathed heavily with each thrust he gave her. "More, please more." She begged to him as Finn seemed to respond as his speed increased making Huntress yell out in pleasure Finn began to kiss her neck tenderly as he trailed it down her neck towards her breasts as he unbuttoned her shirt at the same time. As Huntress forced Finn to go deeper into her as he became a little more animalistic with his kissing as she kissed him deeply biting into his bottom lip.

Th two were in total bliss as the two continued to show the love towards each other, Finn was sucking on one of Huntress's nipples biting into a little as he rubbed her clit as he pumped himself into herself their raw flesh starting to turn red both Finn's and Huntress's backs filled with scratches from either claw marks or the tree from the shifting of positions they took to fuck each other. Their love fest slowly coming to an end, Huntress's back still to the tree, Finn still inside her Huntress's breasts in his face. Huntress grabbing fists full of Finn's hair her continually screaming. "MORE FOR GLOBS SAKE, MORE." As Finn obeyed each command with strong powerful thrusts leaving Huntress in a state of pure ecstasy eyes rolling backwards tongue out as her mind had a meltdown unaware of Finn reaching his peak. Till Finn bit a little too hard to her right side of her neck as she felt both the pain and the rush of pleasure shoot inside her as Finn's seed warmed her insides as she let out a heart piercing shriek to the air.

Finn let her down as he fell to the floor, Huntress looked towards the man who took away her virginity and gave her the best rush of her life. She crawled towards him as she clung to his chest as she nestled into him, as she fell to sleep on top of him. Huntress stirred in her sleep she was having the best sleep of her life but something kept poking her in her face as she swatted it away in her sleep. It continued to poke her repeatedly. "A few more minutes." She groaned out as she wrapped her arms around the thing she was using as a pillow.

"I don't think so." A voice was heard as she snapped her eyes open she looked up to see Finn with a raised eyebrow and a questionable look on his face.

"Uh." Huntress was all she could say as what she did with him started to return to her.

"Uh hey, what am I doing here, and what did you do." Finn questioned her as she sprung off him reaching for her bow and arrows she was half way towards them till she fell to the floor as she was dragged back towards Finn. She couldn't move as she was wrapped in Finn's arms breathing was becoming an issue as she felt her lungs constricting. "Now then are you going to talk or can I just simply squeeze the answers out of you, or till you die from lack of oxygen." Finn told her as he placed more pressure with his bear hug.

"I ugho thu" Huntress let out.

"What?" Finn asked her voice sounding furious as he placed his ear next to her face. To hear better.

"I love you." Huntress breathed out Finn released his grip as Huntress fell to the floor unconscious from lack of air. Finn looked towards her then to the arrows then to himself as he saw the semen on him and some on her kinda placed everything together of what she has done to him. As Finn thought long and hard what to do next.

* * *

Huntress was inside her house washing some dishes as a bird came flying towards her window as it whistled a tune. Huntress placed her finger towards it as it flew to her finger as she looked at the bird with a smile then a shatter broke that smile spooking the bird as it flew away. "Grosvenor." Huntress yelled out as a small child age 8 came walking to the kitchen crossbow in hand looking a little guilty.

"Y-yes." Grosvenor asked the child wore a blue shirt, brown pants, and a white cape that matched a similar designed polar bear hat he wore on his head. He had white colored skin, from what could be seen cause of his black mask over the top portion of his face, as his eyes showed to be like a cats but blue. The crossbow in question was attached to his left hand as it looked special made to reload by itself, as he had a couple throwing knives looped around his body. His name means Great Hunter and what could be expected being related to Huntress Wizard and Finn the Human.

"What did I say about arching inside the house." Huntress scolded her son.

"Not to." Grosvenor responded placing his head down.

"That's right now go upstairs till your father comes home." Huntress told him.

"But I can't do that." Grosvenor said.

"And why not." Huntress asked.

"Cause, Dad is right here." Grosvenor said as Finn came to the picture. Finn looked 25 years old his bear hat upgraded to a polar bears head his face where the mouth of the bear was as it turned to a cloak from the bears body as it cloaked Finn, but still showing that he wore a blue shirt and blue jeans underneath. His face had some scratches as some hair was in his face a smile spread across his face.

"Finn." Huntress screamed as she jumped towards her husbands arms as he caught her lifting her up in the air. As they laughed from Finn being gone all day. "Wait a minute did you encourage Grosvenor to shoot an arrow in here." Huntress questioned Finn as Finn began to sweat nervously.

"Yes." Finn said hesitantly, as Huntress gave out a tired sigh.

"Both of you go wash up for supper." Huntress told them as the two let out a relieved sigh.

The family was at the table, with no weapons, Huntress has made that specially clear to the two hunters/adventurers but what could they do Huntress was either his wife or her mother so it was a lost battle before they could even respond. "Finn." Huntress whispered towards him.

"Hmm." Finn answered mouth full of deer meat. As Huntress got closer to him as she whispered into his ear. Grosvenor was cutting his deer meat till his father began to cough uncontrollably as Huntress patted his back as Finn swallowed what ever was in his mouth and took big gulps from his water.

"Dad is everything all right." Grosvenor asked nervous of what happened.

"Everything is all right son, actually things just got better." Finn said grasping his wives hand. "Grosvenor." Finn spoke again. "You're going to be a big brother soon." Finn said as Grosvenor yelled in happiness. As their son rambled about how he was going to teach his future sibling how to hunt, shoot, and scavenge. Finn and Huntress chuckled at his excitement as Finn rubbed Huntress's stomach as he imagined the new family member that was going to join the family. "And to think this happened cause you took me from my home." Finn whispered to his wives ear.

"And cause of your uncontrollable sex drive at nights." Huntress remarked back gaining a blush from Finn.

"Well in that case those were the best things we could have done huh." Finn said as he leaned closer to Huntress.

"Yeah." She responded as they shared in a soft tender kiss ignoring the gagging sounds from their son, as they felt happy in each others arms.


End file.
